


The Mark

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL OF IT, F/M, I do what I want, I dont know what to tag, I regret everything, JUST, Masturbation, Secret Identity, Smut, actually no, cam-girl AU, do yourself a favour and dont fuckin read this shit, fuck man, fuck you, god help me, sin - Freeform, this is absolutely fuckin horrible, you better start prayin cause theres no coming back from this yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien found himself on a particularly interesting blog. He didn't think it was a bot, but he spotted a (cute was definitely not the right word, but that was all he was coming up with) girl who captivated his gaze. He paused for a moment, feeling like an utter pervert.Then he clicked.





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me start off by saying this. This fucking fic has been sitting in my drafts for _six months_ , so the updates are gonna be hella rough. I also really hate how I wrote the beginning of the first chapter, but I finally finished, it's 2:59 am on the last night of pure summer, and I honestly can't find it in my body to care. I am t i r e d. Take ur fuckin sin

Adrien sat in his dark, cramped university dorm room, the only light coming from his monitor set, browsing the internet. He was deep into his dashboard, and there was little to no sign of his finger scrolling to a stop on the mouse wheel. 

He navigated from Tumblr blog to Tumblr blog like the seasoned pro he is, considering whether to check it out or not just by seeing a few posts. Clicking and tapping filled the otherwise deathly quiet room, the blond, former model hunched over in an office chair and blanket. There were empty chip bags, ramen cups, and plates everywhere, not because money was an issue, but because he had freedom. Now that he was away from home, he didn't have Nathalie to yell at him when his room was a mess.

He had earbuds jammed in his ears, blasting a mashup of All Star and When September Ends as he continued to browse meme blogs, pausing now and then to watch a video or audio post. 

He left his seat to get a glass of water, gripping the blanket around his shoulders and dragging it with him. He grabbed a glass and turned on the tap, filling his cup and going back to his setup. 

He streamed in his spare time, taking requests for games and trying to cater to his viewers how he could. He always had that sneaking suspicion that people only watched him because they could use his family or face to their advantage, rather than because they enjoyed his commentary. He hated thinking like this, of course, but it was so hard not to. He'd had it ingrained into his skull since he was little that people would always try to use him. When Adrien's mom had disappeared, he was alone.

"Friends will only use you for money, or an easy way to make a name for themselves."

He shook the negativity off him, settling into the butt divot that had been created in the ratty old chair. Being in his third year as a physics major, there was a lot of sitting in the same position for hours, writing papers, doing equations, doing online tests and exams, listening to recorded lectures and taking notes. He looked at his monitor, noticing a follower notification. He clicked on their blog and looked through it, a blush deepening across his face. 

He knew it wasn't a bot, that's for sure, but there were definitely a whole bunch of naked women on here. 

He felt guilty almost, like he had walked in on someone changing and hurriedly closed the tab. He drummed his fingers on the top of his desk, considering blocking the porn blog from Shit Post Central. After all, what were they going to jack to, memes and anxiety?

After hovering over the block button for what felt like eternity, he went back to the blog, reluctantly. He scrolled through, until one girl caught his eye. She was perceptively small, though her muscles contrasted with her petite frame. She had slight abs, and her quads and calves were absolutely insane. Her pale skin was flushed with pink with some love bites peppered on her breasts, and a large circular birthmark on the side of her upper left thigh. Her hair seemed to just brush the tops of her collar bones, from what he could tell. The picture was cut off right below where he would guess her lips would be, which kind of annoyed him. 

She looked cute, and he wished he could see her face.

There was a link below the picture, leading to a cam site. Adrien moved his mouse in circles, debating with himself in a losing fight. It barely took five seconds before he clicks the link, causing a pop up window, which he promptly closed. 

He looked through her profile, the picture being of her leaning forward, small chest posed directly in front of the camera. 

Her bio was short and sweet, "Miss Lady: struggling college student and professional squirter." 

There was a photo folder. He clicked. He was instantly bombarded by images that would make his mother (bless her soul), keel over.  
There was the cam-girl, holding a vibrator to her clit, riding a red dildo, cupping a breast with one hand, and tugging on a collar around her neck with the other. 

Man, he made a good choice. 

He watched a few clips from streams on her webpage, then scrolled back up. He looked back at the profile picture, analyzing it before his attention is snatched by the username next to it, Miss_LadyLuck. His brain sputtered to a stop, finding it very funny that a cam girl is a big enough fan of Paris's favourite superhero to reference Ladybug in her username. 

He made an account (Blackcat_ChatNOIR), transferred some money to tokens and kept the tab open, feeling like a teenager trying to hide something from his parents. He was scrolling through one of his mutual's blogs when he heard a blip come from his computer, and seeing the sound icon on Lady's page, he switched tabs. There was a notification pulsing on his screen. "Miss_LadyLuck is streaming live!" His face twisted in surprise as he looked at his clock, reading 3:43 am. He clicked the accept button on the notification, and the site opened up a new window. 

The girl's slim neck was moving as she talked, a sweet, soft voice flowing into his earbuds. The camera could only see right below her chin, her torso illuminated by computer light and a lamp. The girl spoke in a soft sleepy voice, complaining about having to finish an essay explaining the meaning of her design. 

And how she needed to release her frustration.

Her talking stopped when she noticed the user who had logged in. 

"Wait, hold on! You like Chat too?? It's so hard to find people who appreciate him!" 

Which was definitely true, when they were forced to work together, Ladybug was always the favourite. A sweet young girl with the power of creation, as opposed to a scrappy teen who flirts and is only good at destroying things. 

"I couldn't even find any clothing merch, so I had to make my own!" 

She stood up off her chair, showing from her collar bones to her mid thigh. The baggy sweater just covered what it needed to, and had a neon green outline of a cat face on the right breast. It left the tops of creamy white thighs visible, until black fishnets took over her legs. Adrien's cheeks flushed, watching as the chat was flooded with various wordings of "take it off bby ;)", everyone writing so fast he could barely read anything. 

The soft voice cut in again, tutting. "Now now everyone, don't be so hasty! If that's really what you want, some kind souls will have to donate one hundred!" Her smooth, seductive voice taking a teasing tone as she pointed a slender finger to the bottom of the screen, where there was a donation bar with various markers along the way.

Then, without a second thought, Adrien's finger had already hit donate.

The girl went silent in shock, the donation popping up in green on the chat, the same colour as Adrien's username. 

She reached for words, unable to speak. 

Adrien watching intently as her hands reached for the hem of her sweater. She pulled the black sheet of fabric over her head, revealing a black mesh bra covered in white lace, and matching panties. 

Adrien broke into a sweat.

"I never expected someone who just got here to donate so much so fast," she crooned, trying to hide her shock at this new patron who was so eager for her to be undressed. 

Now the camera was right at her collar bones, showing pale, rosy skin threatening to spill over the lacy bra. She held her shoulders back, making her chest stick straight out at the web cam. The quality wasn't all that great, mind you, but that was the absolute furthest thing from the blond's mind. 

As he watched the girl with black hair on the screen, something was rising, and God knows it wasn't Jesus. The only light he was bathed in was from his monitors, all things holy have turned their backs on the sinning blond. He watched as she slipped her slim fingers through the straps of her bra, tugging it down slightly.

There were freckles littering her skin, all different sizes and shapes. They were light, and difficult to see. The moles however, were much more prominent.  There were a few on her neck and shoulders, one peeking out from under her bra strap. She pulled the strap off her shoulder, now hanging around her arm. She did the same to the other, moving her hands to the white lace, squeezing her breasts.

His face flared, guilt rising in his chest as he thought about how much of a creep he appeared to be. Yet, still, his finger hovered over the donate button, and clicked. Another hundred later, and the underwired piece of fabric was lying discarded somewhere on the floor of the mystery girl in France.

She stood in front of her computer, the soft light hitting her chest, making objects in her room just decipherable.

Adrien bit his lip, his hair prickling as he listens to the soft breaths and gasps coming from the young lady on the other side of the screen. He watched as she teased the rosy mounds of flesh centred in the camera, their peaks stiffening and standing up straight. 

Donations started flooding in, and with the additions of the blond ex-model, the total soon reached 500. His head started feeling fuzzy, his face feeling like it was on fire. There was a spring slowly coiling in his abdomen, his sweatpants getting gradually tighter. He watched the woman on the monitor intently, untying the string on his sweats, trying (and failing) to convince himself that this isn't creepy. Even though it was snowing outside, Adrien was really starting to feel the heat. 

He got up, took off his headphones, and locked the door. 

Nino knew many things about Adrien, embarrassing, yes, but the blond would not let this be one of them. He went to the windows and drew the blinds, then went and sat back in his chair. 

He put his headphones back on, reached beneath his sweats, and pulled his length from the confines of his clothes. He watched the screen intently, as the black haired girl hooked her thumbs under the skimpy fabric circling her hips. 

She looked quite soft, until she flexed and you realized that she could just about rip you in half. 

Something about it made Adrien unbelievably aroused.

The underwear pressed into her hips, creating a divot. She slowly pulled them down her swaying hips, Adrien's eyes helpless but to follow. He caught a glimpse of black hair, and was a bit surprised. All the women he'd seen on the internet had been shaved, but he found he liked the tuft of midnight peeking over the silk. 

She continued inching the fabric down her thighs, and the blond's hand was absentmindedly moving up and down. She turned around halfway and bent down, taking it off in one fluid motion, while giving her audience a full view. Adrien's stomach fluttered, and gave his hand new motivation to start pumping faster. She wiggled her hips and stood up, turning around again. 

She picked up the laptop and brought it to her bed, settling herself on the covers with her legs spread, the webcam aimed at her stomach and the little sliver of pink.  
She slid her middle and ring finger inside herself, the cam-model's breathy sigh being the only thing filling Adrien's ears. She slowly took them out, and held them in front of the webcam, showing her glistening fingers.

"Now, what does everyone want me to use?"

The black haired beauty retracted her hand and leaned across her bed, straightening back up with a box, the contents solely consisting of toys. She started sifting through them and saying the names for each, and the frequent visitors were already calling out names in the chat. Delilah, Daisy, Tiffany, and Angel were the names that were flooding the chat box. The girl watched the chat for a beat, soft voice cutting through the relative silence of the stream.

"Ok, Angel and Daisy it is."

She reached her hands into the box again, pulling out a large red dildo with a tube running out of it, and a little red and black polka-dotted vibrator. Donations started rolling in from the people who got the toy they wanted, while the others complained.

Well, at least until they saw a bottle of lube.

Adrien's eyes widened as the girl flipped open the cap and poured the liquid into her hand, and started to coat the toy with it. She rocked herself forward so she was on her knees, and started teasing herself with the tip of the silicone dick. Adrien and the girl's breath hitched as she sank down, a soft moan slipping from the raven haired girl's unseen lips. There was a click as she pressed the on button for the egg vibrator, and a soft humming filled the space. 

Adrien's pupils were blown wide, the red tint on his cheeks spreading down his neck. He watched as she pressed the little piece of plastic to her clit, eliciting sinful noises from the small girl, her thighs tensing and relaxing in spasms. His hand was squeezing so tight it was almost painful, and the pressure building in his stomach was starting to make his breathing shallow.

His eyes were locked on the body before him, enthralled by where the red seemed to disappear and reappear inside of her. Her inner thighs were slick in her own juices, Adrien's ears being filled with soft sighs and wet sounds as she rode the glistening toy.

She paused - much to Adrien's disappointment - and lifted up one of her knees, turning so her back was to the monitor. She arched, the blue light of the computer screen shining off the taut muscles on proud display. A hand reached between her legs, grasping the shaft of the phallic object nestled just under her, and guided it back towards the wet pink opening. She settled herself down on it, easing into a rhythm as breathless sighs and soft slapping sounds filled the blonds blushing ears. 

He stroked himself faster, stirring his insides to a frenzy as he imagined himself in place of the silicone toy. The raven haired girl's moans became broken and ragged, the high-pitched vocalizations punctuated by the low humming of the vibrator. Adrien clenched his teeth, hand squeezing as he pumped sporadically, white streaking across his knuckles. Not too far after, the woman on the screen let out a high pitched whine, letting herself drop down on the toy between her legs.

All he heard was panting, both organic and synthesized and a haze washed over him, sitting back in his chair and basking in the warmth that enveloped him.  
A while goes by (or at least, that's what it feels like) before rustling brings him back to reality, watching the girl pull herself up, the red shaft flopping over. His attention is quickly drawn to his lower half, upper lip curling in disgust as he feels and smells the drying come. He reaches over with his clean hand, gathering some tissues and cleaning himself up.

He hears rustling a bit closer to the camera, causing his head to twitch upwards. All that fills the screen are a pair of wet, bitten lips, curved into a sly smile. A blush coats his cheeks as the whispered words fill his ears.

_"See you all next time~"_


End file.
